A whole new life Adommy
by JessGlaambert12
Summary: After a show in St-Jean for the Hot Air Balloon Festival in montreal, Adam and Tommy went to a Gay Club in Montreal, but something happen and change both of their life Mpreg It's my first story so be indulgent ! Comments is appreciate !
1. Chapter 1

Adam was outside, watching the Hot Air Balloon take flight in the air.  
After that done, he went backstage to start preparing himself for tonight show.  
Then, someone knock at the door. Adam know who it is just by the sound ! (Yeah Adam is good like that)  
Adam was right, it was Tommy. "Hey I want to hang out a while just to see how Montreal City look like !  
Wanna come Babyboy ?". "Even if I want to, I can't ! I'm getting ready for tonight show !". "Adam,  
the show is at 10pm and it's only 6pm ! Relax !". "Hey ! I like to take alot of time when I'm getting ready for a show so go with Monte or Logineu ! Sorry Glitterbaby but after the show we are going to the gay club so !". "Okay, Okay..." said Tommy with a pouty face. "So get out now !" Adam said clearly. So,Tommy went with Monte and Longineu in Montreal City. But they could'nt enjoy the little trip because of all the fans following them everywhere ! "WOW ! We really have alot of fans" Said Monte. "Haha, that's nothing ! Imagine how many they would be if Adam was with us now !''. ''Oh God ! That would be a record I think !" Said Tommy with a little smirk. After visit the city, the boys return to the Festival to get ready for the show. Tommy knock at Adam door. Adam open with a big smile ! You know the one Adam love so much ? "Hey so what's up ?" Said Tommy.  
"My hair gel is drying" Said Adam, looking in the mirror. He saw Tommy approaching with his hand ready to mess up Adam hair. "THOMAS JOSEPH RATLIFF DON"T YOU DARE TOUCHING MY HAIR ! Don't even try if you wanna be alive for tonight show !" Said Adam looking really serious.  
Tommy bursted out laughing ! Adam was so funny when he was serious ! "Okay Okay relax Adam !  
I won't touch them...".  
1 hours later, Adam was standing back the stair. The intro of Voodoo start and Adam knew what he have to do... The show went good ! Specialy the part he have to kiss Tommy in Fever !  
The fans went CRAZY about this part of the show ! The crowd was HUGE ! to be honest, the biggest crowd Adam ever see ! After the show, Adam went with Tommy to the Gay Club in St-Catherine street.  
That's where all this start... 


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was having some fun with Tommy in the bar. They were dancing, laughing and of course, drinking, they were drinking ALOT !  
Especially Tommy ! Tommy was really drunk and Adam knew it ! Adam was drunk too but less then Tommy ! Adam was talking with some guys when suddenly, Tommy jumped on Adam back. Adam let out a little squeak.  
He was suprise. ''Hey what are you doing Tommy ? Are you okay Glitterbaby ?'' Said Adam concerned.  
''I love you Babyboy and I'm so horny ! I wanna have sex with you please Adam !''. Adam was REALLY suprise of what Tommy just said.  
He didn't know what to do ! He wasn't sure if he want or don't want to 'pleasure' his Glitterbaby but then, interrupting his thought,  
Tommy kiss him passionately on the lips. Adam knew Tommy love him. It wasn't one of those little kiss they had each other on stage during Fever, this time, it was a real kiss. ''Okay Glitterbaby but not here. Let's get back to our hotel room. We'll have a little more privacy you know...'' Adam said with a wide smile. On the road to the hotel, Tommy was barely able to walk so Adam had to support him all the way. Arriving to the hotel room number 12, Adam open the door and then enter the room and push Tommy on the bed.  
''So, you wanna me to go rough or slow ?''. ''ROUGH ! FUCK ME LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL ADAM ! I'M SO HORNY BITCH !'' Tommy said with a little pleasure in his voice. Adam got over Tommy and start to undress him... starting by his sweater. Tommy groaning a little, loving the fact that Adam was actually undressing him. Then Adam went a little lower. Tommy was starting to feel the desire.  
Adam was starting to get a little bit excited. When Adam had finished undressing Tommy, the same process went but for Adam. Tommy was undressing Adam the same way Adam undress Tommy. ''Are you ready Glitterbaby ?'' Said Adam with the biggest smile ever on his face. ''More than ever ! Let's get started''. ''So, here we go...''

The next morning, Adam woke up with Tommy in his arms. Adam love that. Then, Adam thought to something... Last night,  
they didn't even put a condom ! But that don't matter, Tommy isn't a girl ! He can't get pregnant, and I don't think he is hermaphrodite because he would already told me ! Tommy woke up 2 minutes after Adam. 'Hey Glitterbaby ! How are you ? Not too exhausted from last night ?'' Said Adam giggling a little.  
''No ! I'm fine''. ''Do you wanna go out for breakfast ?'' Said Adam a little dreamly. ''Yeah, why not ?''  
''So, go get dress and when your done, I'll be waiting in the car'' Said Adam. '' Err Adam... You should dress up you too ! I don't think you will go out in boxer !'' Said Tommy laughing. ''Oh... Good point ! Anyway I'm faster than you so I'll be waiting for you in the car !'' Said Adam, embarrassed. ''Okay ! Whatever you want Babyboy''  
Adam kiss Tommy and leaves the room to go get ready for his breakfast with Tommy. After 20 minutes, the both were ready to go. Adam and Tommy were in the car and Adam drove to the restaurant. Arrived to the restaurant, Adam and Tommy ordered their breakfast and ate their foods.  
When they return to the hotel, they saw Monte. ''GOD ! THERE YOU ARE ! We were waiting for you guys !  
Were leaving now we have a show tonight in Dallas ! Come on ! Go pack your things and were off !'' Said Monte.  
''Oh God ! I forgot ! Sorry... We'll be there soon !'' Said Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

okay so yeah I don't update so much those day but I have a lot of homework and my mother don't want me to spend time on my computer *sigh* so sorry for the late and hope you enjoy (: JessGlambert -xxx-

3 weeks after the show in Dallas, Tommy was starting to act weirdly and Adam was worrying.  
Tommy was always puking and Adam was wondering what was going on !  
''Tommy, we should go see a doctor !'' Said Adam. ''No ! I'm alright stop being so silly !  
I probably only have flu !'' Said Tommy a bit scared. ''No Tommy. I don't have choice !  
The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be finished'' Said Adam, taking his car key.  
Tommy follow Adam to the car but he was REALLY scared and Adam could see it.  
Arriving to the closest hospital, Adam ask the secretary to see a doctor. ''Wait here Mr. Lambert, the doctor will see you soon'' Said the secretary with a fake smile. Adam and Tommy were sitting and waiting for the doctor to see them.  
Then, a man with a white suit said ''Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff ? Your next. Follow me''  
They follow the man, Tommy was really nervous now. He was shaking. Poor Tommy!  
When they arrive in the room, Tommy sit on the long medical chair and Adam on a wood chair next to Tommy. Then, the doctor ask to Tommy ''So, why are you here today?'' Tommy was about to answer but Adam cut him and say ''My boyfriends act weirdly since 3 weeks now! He puke everyday and he'sgetting a bit bigger! And I don't think it's really normal for him, is it?'' Adam ask. ''Do you have sex in the last month?'' Ask the doctor. ''uhm? Yeah! But I don't think I could get you know- Pregnant?'' Say Tommy worriedly. ''Well actually you can.'' say the doctor.  
''HOW THE HELL CAN I BE PREGNANT!'' Shout Tommy. Adam cover Tommy mouth with his hand to stop Toomy shouthing. When Tommy was calm, Adam put his hand down and the doctor finally spoke ''Well, in your medical paper, I see that you are an hermaphrodite. Yourborn with the two gender but your parent choose to raise you has a male'' Adam was completely astonished! Tommy too.  
They couldn't believe what the doctor said! ''WHAAAT? Are you kidding me?'' Ask Tommy, slightly scared. ''Nope, I don't have a joking face right now Mr. Ratliff'' said the doctor seriously but with a smirk.  
Adam was jaw dropped. He could believe that he's boyfriend was actually hermaphrodite. ''Well, Mr. Ratliff,  
I will ask you to take this test, we will see if your pregnant or not.'' Said the doctor handing a pregnancy test to Tommy. Tommy go to the toilet and do the test and wait for 5 minutes. The result was positive. Tommy can't believe what was happening! The doctor was nice enough to give Tommy and Adam a pregnancy book.  
Adam and Tommy arrived at their home, Tommy was exhausted from everything that was happening so he quickly changed himself in something more confortable and jumped in the bed. Adam did same. 


End file.
